When Gods Meet Technology
by gooey-mushroom
Summary: When Percy is granted another wish after helping save the Olympus, he chooses to create a barrier to prevent monsters from sensing demigods. The gods then discover the beauty of technology and the Internet an encounter some mishaps too.


**Hey this is my first story :D… I am sorry if I make any mistakes and the reviews section is open for any criticism… :D I hope you like this and well enjoy :D!**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson and I am ever so rich :D I am living the dream… -wakes up from the dream- I obviously don't own Percy Jackson… I am not as funneh ^.^. **

**On with the story :D Hope you like it :3**

* * *

~Chapter One~

Zeus's Point of View

'Percy Jackson,' I said staring at the kneeling 'hero' in front of me, 'You have, once again, saved the Olympus from disaster. For this you will be rewarded. Once again we are offering you the place of a God… do you accept?' I asked. 'Don't say yes, don't say yes.' I chanted in my head. Even though he did save my grace many times, I preferred him to stay mortal… who knows… if he did become a god… he might over rule me…

'I have to refuse again… although I do have a wish… can you… somehow… if this isn't too big of a wish…' Jackson stuttered. I cannot believe he refused… AGAIN… this kid is crazy!

'Get on with it!' I barked.

'Well I was wondering… you know like the mist… maybe you can use it on technology and prevent monsters detecting us… it can help us in many things…'

Well another hard wish… gosh what does this kid expect from us… everyone has their limits!

'I, for one, agree with him… technology can offer us much knowledge… yes this is in fact a great idea! I am sure, by combining our powers, especially you Hermes, we can create a replica of the Mist and prevent the monsters to detect it.' Athena piped up.

'Brilliant idea son!' Poseidon boomed. I internally rolled my eyes, of course that was expected… he is his son.

'I agree with Percy. It's a brilliant idea!' Aphrodite spoke up, fluttering her eyes and flashing her teeth.

'Well, I don't know… the kid is quiet dumb…' Ares started before Aphrodite jabbed him with her elbow. 'I mean yes I agree with the kid.'

I mentally groaned, my Olympians are… mentally sick! Argh… Jackson will win this vote.

'Well, if I can get a customized, black coloured one with skulls all over it then… why not?' Hades remarked smirking.

'I agree, technology will allow us to access a lot of things now.' Hermes smirked. 'Plus the internet has a lot of cool sites… like Facebook.' Of course hermes knows about these shenanigans he is the messenger god.

'Yes, I can also make some of those comp-tiers for each and every one of you.' Hephaestus said.

'You mean computers or laptops.' Jackson quickly corrected him.

'Yes that.'

Argh now I would definitely need to agree, half of the Olympians have already agreed.

Demeter slowly nodded, 'Yes technology can bring us closer to a lot of information as I have heard.'

Artemis smirked 'Yes I agree with this, I have seen technology in use while I was in the hunt and I have seen and heard of their uses.'

'Well, I have heard of these… iPods, they blast out music don't they? Ha I agree music all day all night… I think we should celebrate with a rhyme!' Apollo heartily exclaimed.

Dionysus cleared his throat before Apollo started. Thank me for that **(A/N see what I did there ;D)**! I would've gone mental if I heard another one of his rhymes. Dionysus took a sip of his diet coke and spoke 'Peter Johnson…'

'It's Percy… sir' Jackson interrupted.

Dionysus shot him a quick glare. 'Whatever. Your idea is… I have to say … enlightening… but it is nonsense. I mean what use will it have? So I disagree.'

All of a sudden everyone started to argue against him. I groaned. Of course I would have to silence them.

'Now quiet.' I boomed. It didn't work. Argh. 'QUIET!' Everyone settled. That's more like it. I smirked internally.

'Well it seems like most of the gods have agreed to fulfill your wish. I for one do not approve but majority has approved. We shall do this.' I boomed.

Athena stepped up. 'I think it is best if we do this when the young demigods are not here, this is a powerful spell, the one i have come up with. We will also need one type of technological device.'

Jackson spoke up,' I have an iPod here m'am if you would like it...'

'Wonderful, thank you Percy. Now all of you better go back to your camp.' Athena said.

* * *

**Sorry… Kind of a cliff hanger there… Umm so how do you guys like it? Should I continue? Did I get any information incorrect? And if you have any criticism, ideas, praises whatever, rants you can deposit it into the review section eh ;D so yeah. Thanks!**

**Gooey-Mushroom**


End file.
